


ты мне нравишься, мудак

by nastyastark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyastark/pseuds/nastyastark
Summary: Лиаму нравится видеть, как лицо Тео украшает эта искренняя улыбка. А то, что он причина этой улыбки — сводит его тело и перекрывает дыхательные пути.





	ты мне нравишься, мудак

Что, если ты привязан к тому, кого ненавидишь? Что, если ты одновременно желаешь ударить его по лицу и поцеловать в губы, из которых уже струится кровь? Что, если ты кричишь ему, что он раздражает тебя, но также понимаешь, что и нравится тоже?

Лиам Данбар не знал, как ответить на эти вопросы уже несколько дней, после того, когда к нему пришло это мимолётное осознание — ему, блять, нравится Тео Рэйкен. Это было внезапно. Неожиданно. Странно. Он понял это во время борьбы с охотниками. Когда он был один в больнице, он, на самом деле, думал о том, что ему не помешала бы помощь Тео. Это на секунду испугало, потому что, ну, какого хера? Лиам никогда прежде не задумывался об этом. Его всегда бесило, что Скотт посылал Рэйкена к нему, или когда Тео сам находил его. Но тогда, в одиночестве, без какой-либо помощи, Данбар впервые подумал о Тео. Затем пришли грёбанные охотники, и было не до этого. До того, пока сам Тео не появился и не спас Данбара. Снова.

Лиаму было тогда почему-то неловко быть прижатым к стенке лифта. Может, потому что он буквально ощущал член Тео около своего бедра. Может, потому что ему хотелось сказать «спасибо».

Они тогда, показывая всю свою ненависть, говорили, что не будут умирать друг за друга, но Лиам знал, что это всё ложь. Он услышал быстрое сердцебиение химеры, а затем своё. Молчание душило его. Лиам дышать не мог тогда, а сказать хоть что-то — тем более.

Когда вся Стая, спустя несколько дней после войны, собирается в доме МакКола, чтобы проводить Скотта, Лидию, Стайлза, Малию, Итана, Джексона, Лиам Данбар даже не хочет приходить. Это пугает и бьёт куда-то в живот. Он просто не может не прийти. Они же его друзья, семья, стая.

Не хочет приходить, потому что там будет Тео — засранец с вечной ухмылкой на лице. Засранец, который нравится ему.

Но Лиам приходит, и первым делом видит, как Мэйсон сидит на диване рядом с химерой и они оба о чём-то болтают, смеются. Лиам ощущает прилив злости. Ревность? Он подходит медленно, сжав кулаки, говорит Мэйсону о том, как он мог променять их дружбу на этого жалкого придурка. Тео в лице меняется, а затем уходит на улицу, перед этим говоря, что Лиам идиот и, что ему нужно взять ящик чипсов в машине.

Данбар не сразу идёт за Тео. Может, спустя минуту. Когда он выходит, Тео уже подходит с ящиком к ступенькам. Лиам думает о том, чтобы ему помочь, но потом вспоминает, что он тоже оборотень и справится сам.

— Что? — если бы Лиам не был оборотнем, то вряд ли бы услышал, что бормочет Тео. Рэйкен смотрит в голубые глаза напротив, а Данбар чувствует тяжесть внизу живота — это его чувства уже наружу рвутся.

— Ты уедешь? — срывается с губ Лиама прежде, чем Рэйкен направляется обратно в дом.

— Нет, я же только недавно пришёл, идиот, — химера закатывает глаза и входит внутрь. А Лиам стоит ещё несколько секунд, думая, что это не то, что он имел в виду. Он спрашивал о том, уедет ли Тео из Бейкон-Хиллс.

Мысль о том, что Тео Рэйкен может уехать из Бейкон-Хиллс, появилась после того, как закончилась борьба с охотниками и Анук-ите. Лиам решил, что Тео уедет сразу же, но этого не произошло. И вообще, по правде говоря, он немного боялся того, что Тео уедет. Кто будет его спасать каждый раз, когда вспышки гнева будут побеждать его разум? Кто будет терпеть удары в нос три раза подряд? Кто будет улыбаться рядом с ним? Кого он будет ненавидеть? Кто будет нравиться ему?

Слишком много вопросов в голове Данбара появилось за эти последние дни. Они разъедали его мозги.

Тео бы сказал, что у него нет мозгов совсем.

— Ты какой-то странный, — когда он входит в дом, Скотт приобнимает своего бету за плечо. Лиам почему-то уверен, что все оборотни в этой комнате могут слышать все его мысли. Иначе, почему Дерек так загадочно пялится на него сейчас?

Потому что, «Мне нравится Тео» — у Лиама на лбу написано.

Скорее, ему так кажется.

— Это всё ещё из-за Хейден? — ошибаться у Скотта МакКола — это кредо по жизни. Лиам ощущает, как чьи-то глаза его насквозь пожирают. Зелёные такие, сияющие глаза.

Тео — мудак. Он, видимо, подслушивает.

— Какого чёрта? — кричит Лиам, отходя от недоумевающего альфы. Подходя к Тео, Данбар мечтает о том, чтобы как можно скорее ударить по наглому выражению лица. А ещё мечтает поцеловать его губы, мокрые от сока, которые давно искривились в глупую улыбку.

«Мне нравится Тео» на лбу у Лиама кричит так громко, что становится нечем дышать.

— Видимо, волчонок не доволен, что я здесь, — язвительно говорит Тео, ставит стакан на стол и направляется к выходу, толкая Лиама в плечо.

Данбар размышляет, наверное, секунды три. Думает, что химера ведёт себя, как обиженный ребёнок.

 _Тео чувствует себя ненужным_ , — понимание отдаётся в груди, виски стучат.

Лиам направляется на улицу, крича друзьям, что это нужно было давно понять. Они все, конечно же, не понимают о чём речь, но не задают лишних вопросов. Потому что у Лиама их и так скопилось слишком много.

Данбар подбегает к Тео, который открывает дверцу своего пикапа.

Успел.

— Ты так и не ответил, — Рэйкен разворачивается и смотрит на него с удивлением. — Ты уедешь?

— Я же отвечал уже, придур…

— Из Бейкон-Хиллс, — глаза Тео смотрят на Лиама с каким-то сиянием. Химера не отвечает. Просто пронзает его взглядом. — Так ты уедешь?

— Ты так хочешь, чтобы я уехал?

— Да, — Данбар, правда, пытается контролировать своё сердцебиение, но, осознав, что из этого ничего не выйдет, решает отшутиться. — Я смогу наконец-то кого-нибудь убить.

Тео Рэйкен улыбается. Его смех разносится по всей улице. Лиаму нравится видеть, как лицо Тео украшает эта искренняя улыбка. А то, что он причина этой улыбки — сводит его тело и перекрывает дыхательные пути.

— Ты врёшь, — Рэйкен подходит ближе, настолько близко, что Лиам может легко почувствовать, как пальцы Тео на несколько секунд неловко касаются его бедра. Тео смотрит на губы Данбара (как тогда в лифте), а тот их снова поджимает и отрицательно качает головой. Вот чёрт. — Если не врёшь, ударь меня.

Данбар тянется ударить Тео в челюсть. Он решает, что это самое безболезненное место. Ну да, как же. Бьёт. Кровь Рэйкена стекает по шее. Лиам мечтал об это весь день. Но с этой мечтой граничило и другое желание. Желание ощутить губы Тео на вкус и обнять этого засранца.

Лиам бьёт второй раз и уже не останавливается. В голове тут же вскакивает, как он смеялся с Мэйсоном. Он бьёт под рёбра, в грудь, но на третий раз Рэйкен уворачивается и толкает волчонка на землю, а затем ощущает подножку. Данбар садится на бедра Тео и ударяет кулаком в смазливое лицо.

—Ты, — бьёт так сильно, что чувствует, как костяшки пальцев начинают болеть, — мне, — бьёт уже в нос, — нравишься, мудак.

Бьёт ещё несколько секунд, а затем останавливается и понимает, что только что сказал.

— Я не то имел…

— Ты мне тоже.

— Что ты…

— Идиот, — Тео притягивает Лиама к себе. Мягко и нежно целует в губы. 

Они оба чувствуют, как улыбаются сквозь поцелуй.


End file.
